epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Epic Rap Battles of History 63/@comment-28821404-20160624060237/@comment-7464192-20160624073124
Just about all of season 1 has a sort of obscurity here as we're more conditioned to the high-quality stuff they've spurt out over the past few years unlike all those guys who "haven't watched them since the Easter Bunny battle", but basically if it's not Vader vs Hitler, Lincoln vs Norris, Bieber vs Beethoven, Einstein vs Hawking, Seuss vs Shakespeare, or T vs Rogers, chances are they weren't what your friend mentioned to you to watch to get you hooked on ERB. Season 2 probably Monroe vs Cleo, Mercury vs Sinatra, Tesla vs Edison, and Ruth vs Armstrong fall under "not given much of an eye to". Adam vs Eve sucked though. Season 3, Hitler vs Vader 3 is given flak even here despite being by popular vote the best Hitler vs Vader, Joan vs Miley wasn't a groundbreaking battle by any means but Jesus man it didn't suck as much as people say, Picasso vs Ross has reached a bit of obscurity here all except for Lump, and Washington vs Wallace is given unfair shit for its best despite being a fucking stellar rap (This was a side note that I went on a tangent about my real underrated season 4 battles are under this paragraph) Season 4 ah boy this'll probably be unpopular opinion from me. Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde is cool and all, but the pacing of Romeo and Juliet's death scene is just ugh bruh. And then Grace's jokingly horrible dancing is really distracting and takes away immersion. I get it, it's her comedy style, but geez man does she need to be making a dumb-girl face and flail her arms limply the whole time? It's not fun. I'm sorry for the hate but that one is pretty overrated if you ask me. Hannah wasn't as over-the-top with her stuff and moderated it to an actually entertaining point if you ask me. Anyway, on to the underrated. Season 4 Zeus vs Thor gets undeservedly dissed for being Lego. Like jesus it's probably one of the best raps they've done let them experiment. Oprah vs Ellen was also hated, but I feel like most of the hate stems from the fact that people were expecting Rowling vs Austen and got butthurt when they were wrong. Like geez the battle is catchy. I get it, they weren't the best lyrics we had from ERB but stop hating the battle so much. Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted is kinda glossed because America and monotone Rhett and Link but that's neither here nor there. Houdini vs Copperfield again didn't have the best lyrics but it was damn cool. They did fucking magic in the rap battle. Fucking enjoy yourself. RoboCop vs Terminator is hated because of the writing again (because two Star Wars references that Peter legitimately wanted to make was way too much for people to handle despite the sheer amazingness of the battle). Just chill on the writing, guys. We get it, you can get all nitpicky about what ERB did wrong in writing but can't keep your writing from being a weird jumble of fact-stating statements and filler. Fuck mate you got me there. And finally Lee vs Henson has gotten hate for its pacing (which bugs me a bit if I'm trying to pace myself on a treadmill but not if I'm just sitting there watching a YouTube video so piss off) and for it TOTALLY METAPHORICAL AND NOT LITERAL AT ALL PORTRAYAL OF WALT DISNEY. Some people love to look just deep enough to realize that Austin Powers said "with a little" twice and is thus the result of lazy writing but not deep enough to realize what a fucking metaphor is. I guess I'll talk about season 5 because there's a glaring one. Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson is extremely hated because of the battle between this battle being racist and defending slavery and this battle being sjw and not giving credit to guys just because they owned slaves even though they literally answer each other's problems. It's also extremely hated because of Douglass's flow. How the hell can you be a fan of a rap battle series and not be used to that style of flow. Note: style of flow, not "lack of flow". I don't listen to rap that much, yet I didn't even have to "let the battle grow on me" to realize that he has no problem with his "flow". Open your macadamia-sized mind you spanner. Yeah I think that's it. Basically any other battle that receives weird hate besides Adam vs Eve or is brushed to the side goes here. The SpongeBob rap battle I guess. It really feels like a total of 5% of this wiki actually watched the movie and the battle was just kinda sweeped under the rug despite the big deal it actually is in that Epic Rap Battles of History, right down to the content they make, was in a feature film. Pretty big milestone for the series that no one seems to make mind of